Hidden Tears
by Chloe Sullivan1
Summary: (This is my first Fanfic!) Crystal just moved to smallville. Is she wall of wierd material? What is her story? (Lex/Crystal)
1. Default Chapter

HIDDEN TEARS  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! (And I have no idea what I am doing ()  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13 one day  
  
Hey, Review and help me out.I have an idea of what I am gonna do, but I am gonna have trouble with Lex!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Crystal looked out the window, wondering why she had even come home. She knew that he would do this. He wanted control, and he was always in control. His mother along with him. When did she go bad? She wondered. She use to stick up for me, but now then her thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice. "We are almost there," he said as the girl saw a "Welcome to Smallville" sign pass her left. Great. She thought. Smallville Kansas. Home of the weird, and hick town of all USA Geeze.  
  
The bell rang as Clark and Pete rushed to get to their 3rd hour classes.  
  
"Thanks Clark, now I'm getting a detention. Did we have to gaze a Lana for 5 whole minutes? You're going to see her at the talon in a few hours ANYWAY."  
  
"Yeah Clark" added a grinning Chloe and she added, "What are we talking about? Ooh Pete...Late AGAIN...haha Mr.Katcharsky is going to kill"  
  
"Yeah thanks for the reminder Chloe. Seeya Clark. Later Chloe"  
  
Both friends said goodbye to the departing Pete.  
  
"Why so reserved all the sudden Clark?"  
  
Clark looked at her funny "I don't know. I was just thinking"  
  
Great Chloe thought. Thinking about Lana no doubt. One day, he will be thinking about me....Yeah. Right.  
  
"Chloe, are you listening?"  
  
"Huh? What? I mean.....Can I just say yes?" She said hopefully.  
  
"Well, before I go into my now 10 minute late class, I just want to let you know that me and Pete saw a new girl come in. She's blonde, and"--  
  
"Is she pretty?" Chloe cut him off asking.  
  
"Well, Pete thought so, but it was in a forbidden kind of way."  
  
"Ooh. Well, if my thoughts are correct, Lana will have to show her around" She said as they rounded the corner to their different classrooms. "I'll get the scoop from her later...We should invite her to the talon if she isn't TOO horribly threatening" She joked as she walked into her class, thinking about whether or not the blonde new girl sounded like wall of weird material.  
  
Lex sat down at his desk, with piles of paperwork to do about the plant. He would ask Gabe to do this, but he knew how busy he was already and didn't want to overwhelm the poor man. After all, he smiled to himself; he has Chloe and Lana living with him .Two girls. Poor man. He looked up, being jerked out of his thoughts, as his maid came in.  
  
"Mr.Luthor sir? Mr.Serna is here to see you"  
  
Ahh yes, Mark Serna, the new second plant manager. He should help Gabe out.  
  
"Send him in please"  
  
"His Wife and Daughter are with him, should he bring them in as well?"  
  
He has a daughter? He though to himself. Well this should be interesting "Yes. Tell him to bring them in"  
  
He looked back down at the paperwork he wasn't even doing, as Mark and his family walked in.  
  
Lex got up to greet the newest addition to LexCorp.  
  
Mark looked at Lex and said, "This is my wife, Jackie Serna, and my daughter, Crystal Serna"  
  
Mark was a strong man, with piercing blue eyes and dark curly hair. His wife had dirty blonde hair, with green eyes and a sarcastic smile. But his daughter is what drew his eye. She was tall, with strait but not too strait shoulder length blonde hair. She had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, lined with navy blue eyeliner. She wore a long dark blue loose fitting hoodie, and remotely tight cargo pants. She looked defiant, strong, and intelligent. He shook her hand suddenly, realizing that he had been staring.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Obviously I am Lex Luthor" He gave them a smile, trying to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
Mark and His wife smiled at the humor, but Lex saw that Crystal did not.  
  
Marks wife looked at him, then reminded him that Crystal needed to go to her new school now. Mark shook his head in agreement and Gabe walked in.  
  
"Ahh Gabe" Said Lex "This is Mark. He will be assisting you as plant manager. Would you mind showing him and his wife around the plant for me?" He turned to Mark "I'll drive your daughter to the high school for you so you can get started." Mark quietly agreed with slight hesitation, and Crystal actually Smiled at Lex. Lex though he saw a flash of relief, but figured he may have imagined it. He ushered her out the door and gave Gabe a hopeful glance.  
  
Crystal didn't know what to think of Lex. She had done her research on him, and found out that he was actually a pretty good man, even though most people seemed to give him a bad perspective. When she first walked in, he looked her over for a very long time, she thought, maybe I should have worn my nicer sweater? She fought the urge to smack herself in the head. She was thinking about her CLOTHES...Something she rarely did. What is with this? She looked up from the floor after hearing her name. An older man, possibly in his 40's walked in, Lex identified the man as Gabe. Then Lex offered to give her a ride to school, so that her dad could get started at the plant. She hid it almost as fast as it came, but she felt so relived. Maybe Lex isn't so bad, she thought. After all, people think my dad is a nice man, and in that they are mistaken. Who knows, maybe Lionel is a good man in hiding as well? She smiled inwardly only to notice Lex was ushering her out the side door. She smiled at him again then followed him to a very nice shiny silver car. She didn't get to see what one it was, but it was cool all the same. Lex walked over and opened the door for her. She looked at him surprised, then quietly slid in. She should have thought. A rich Luthor, of course he is going to have manners. Argh, I don't I guess. I didn't say thank you, she scolded herself.  
  
Lex sat down smirking. She looked surprised when I opened the door for her. Hmm.  
  
"Do you always smirk without telling the person next to you the reason? I always thought of you as a man of many words"  
  
Lex looked over at her, this time being the one surprised at her sudden voice.  
  
"Wow. You thought of me? How kind. Well, after briefly meeting you I thought of you as a girl of few words"  
  
She smiled. She quickly stopped smiling, and Lex noticed that smiling seemed embarrassing for her. He decided not to ask her why.  
  
"Thanks for taking me to school." She said plainly.  
  
"No problem. I wanted to see if I wanted to get to know you," He said his voice laced with humor.  
  
"Ooh. I thought you did it because you were a nice man. Huh. Crazy ah?"  
  
Lex smirked again. This girl isn't so bad. She didn't seem the least bit phased that he was a Luthor. Then again...neither did some of Lionel's other minions. Great. Now I am second guessing some girl I don't even know.  
  
"So, your from Detroit? How old are you again? 16?" Lex figured she was around the same age as Clark, even if she did seem a little less dense.  
  
"Actually I'm 17. But yeah, I am from Detroit. You heard of it?"  
  
"Yes. Of course. A lot of talent comes out of there. Very important city."  
  
"I suppose you are referring to that car making and Eminem?"  
  
"Yes I suppose. You don't seem too sad about leaving there. Are you?"  
  
"Am I sad? Not necessarily. I liked it there more than I liked it in Ohio-" She stopped short, realizing she was babbling. "I didn't have many friends. So I guess I really didn't leave anything behind"  
  
Lex saw the pain in her eyes and immediately understood. He knew from experience how it felt to be alone. But then he was confused, because Crystal seemed like a nice girl, she was snarkish and made slob clothes look pretty good.  
  
Lex was thinking of something to say, and then realized the school was right there. He caught himself and turned into Smallville High School parking lot.  
  
"The crows?" Crystal stated with a laugh.  
  
"What was your old school?" Lex Questioned.  
  
"Well, I guess I really have no room to complain. We, we were the Trojans." She grinned at Lex and Climbed out of the ridiculously comfortable leather seats. "Thanks for the ride. By the way, nice car."  
  
Lex looked thoughtfully at the questionable girl that ran towards the high school, still not knowing what to think of her. 


	2. Wrong

~*~Hidden Tears~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own NoThIng  
  
Rating: Like, pg now lol. Pg-13 soon ¿  
  
Thanks to all the reviews! Sorry It took me so long..my net went down. Review for me!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chloe walked towards the counseling office, wondering what she had done to be pulled from her first hour. She got her answer as she was introduced to a taller blonde girl, in somewhat... ghettoish clothes. Not that I am one to judge, she said to herself. It was a new girl, she was to show her around. Her name was Crystal Serna, and she had Chloe's same first 4 hours. Mrs. Biederman said that she had a interest in journalism, and that is why Chloe would be showing her around, instead of Lana.  
  
Crystal looked at the shorter blonde she was introduced to as Chloe. She looked nice enough, but Crystal couldn't help but to think that the pretty girl would be a cheerleader or something preppy. She probably thinks I am trash, she thought, looking once again at her hoodie. Ooh well.  
  
"Hi. I'm Chloe. I am editor-"  
  
"Of the torch, and of the wall of weird." Crystal cut her off saying.  
  
Chloe didn't know what to think. She guessed Mrs.Biederman had told Crystal about her. She smiled. "I guess Mrs.Biederman filled you in huh?"  
  
Nope. I read up on your site. When I learned I was going to move here, I did some research. You caught my eye. I really like your articles. This town keeps getting a little more interesting"  
  
Chloe couldn't help but like this girl. She seemed pretty sharp. "Well, here we are." She said stopping at the classroom. "Enjoy introducing yourself, you'll have to do it a million times"  
  
By the time lunch time rolled around, Crystal found her self happy she didn't own any flannel. Even the JOCKS were wearing it. Is every High School the same? She wondered. She saw Chloe sitting with two guys, so she grabbed some kids fries and sat down next to her.  
  
Pete looked up at the new girl when she walked in, and found himself laughing as he witnessed her stealing one of the clueless jocks fries. He grinned at her when she sat down. "Matt won't be needing those fries I guess?"  
  
Nope. He already had like three burgers. I am SURE he will survive. He didn't even notice.  
  
Chloe laughed. "You took his fries?"  
  
Clarks head snapped up and he felt dumb for daydreaming and not introducing himself. "Umm..Hi. I'm Clark-"  
  
"Kent. Chloe told me all about you and Pete" She said ushering towards Pete. "Me and you have art together, and Pete has Chem with us"  
  
"Ooh.", Clark was suprised to hear Crystal being so...vocal. Most new kids were quiet. Then again, most new kids were meteor freaks. "Nice to meet you".  
  
Crystal Smiled. She liked it here, even as farmish as it was. She had at least on friend already, and her record was two. Pete seemed fun and Clark seemed, kinda lost. But hey.  
  
Hey Crystal, since I won't be seeing you till the end of the day probably, would you like to meet me Pete and Clark up at the talon for a cup of joe?  
  
"The Talon?" Crystal thought she had seen that place when she drove in....it looked like a theater.  
  
"Yeah, its uptown, looks like a theater, but I swear, it sells coffee" Pete explained.  
  
"yeah I think I saw it driving through. Whoa...I gotta go. Don't wanna be late to business management", she said with extreme sarcasm.  
  
"Well what do you know", said the approaching Lana. "I have that same class! Why don't we go together?"  
  
Crystal gave Chloe a questioning glance as to the status of this obvious prep. Chloe just smiled, so Crystal guessed she couldn't be to horrible cheerleaderish. After all, Chloe turned out great. And she wasn't even a cheerleader!  
  
She was wrong. 


End file.
